Nighttime
by Ragehappy Mavin Fan
Summary: At night he would spend some much needed time with his family; just winding down for the day before working on the finances. Julia was a joy to be around and everyday when he retired from the mines he would watch her roll around. His sweet Princess was more than happy to babble and play with the wooden blocks that Zacky carved for her. Ross Poldark/Demelza Carne


**I'm glad that you guys really like this small little series! Here's for you guys!**

 **Paring: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark**

 **Rating: T**

 **Poldark belongs to Winston Graham.**

* * *

If anything Ross Poldark had come to appreciate the beauty of night and all that it brought him.

At night he would spend some much needed time with his family; just winding down for the day before working on the finances. Julia was a joy to be around and everyday when he retired from the mines he would watch her roll around. His sweet Princess was more than happy to babble and play with the wooden blocks that Zacky carved for her.

Then he would watch the moonlight accentuate his wife's hair and would think of how lucky he was to have her.

The only thing that made it all the better was the fact that Jud and Prudy would know better than to intrude on their family time. They would leave the Nampara Poldarks to their own devices and as usual Jud took a bottle of his best rum with him.

His little Julia turned out to be just like her father and took to the night easily; unlike Demelza who enjoyed the sanctity of the morning.

On this particular night young Julia was testing her boundaries; little strips of paper had previously held her attention, but now the game changed. She giggled once the last of her scraps were torn but her mother. Then she turned her cheery smile to her father and noticed that he too had paper! Julia was a smart babe and decided to distract her mother with a favorite game of hers: pick up!

Now the rules of Julia's little game involved her throwing around her blocks and dolls around and having her mother pick them up. Demelza was particularly against the game in all sincerity but seeing her daughter laugh that much had her not chastising the small babe.

Across the room in the fireplace roared a massive fire to the little girl and she looked at her "J" block; and her little arms flung the wood. It didn't get the desired affect of landing into the fire but when Demelza went to retrieve it Julia began to fling her other toys quickly. Then she looked up innocently at her father, who laughed at her antics.

Slyly she looked to Demelza and smiled when she saw the mother try to pry her favorite doll from Garrick.

"What are you doing my Princess?" and Julia squealed when her father bent down to pick her up.

"Ross! Ye be needin' ta look at tha' bills!"

"Aw they're all insane! Why pay for a small, meaningless fee as this?!" complained he.

Julia leaned over while Ross kept a firm hand on her, not wanting to risk his only child taking a small tumble. And just like Ross; the Poldarks came to realize that the night made Julia into a wild, elvish child.

A smile lit her face when she grasped the paper that had eluded her thus far!

Ross snapped his attention to Julia when he heard the first page rip and that was followed by her gleeful laughs. Her eyes lit up when her mother set down her toys and grabbed the larger piece of the paper. The babe clapped in happiness when her mother began to rip it slowly; and Ross watched as his daughter grabbed fistfuls of his bills and tore into them.

"My dear Demelza, I'm not sure where I put those dratted bills, but I guess that if Warleggan wants his payments then he must come to get them."

"O' course Ross," and the redhead laughed when Julia started to look around for more paper. Ross held out the last bill, one more from the Warleggans, and grinned as his daughter quickly ripped her way through the lengthy bill. Her pudgy fingers tarring the large signature at the bottom in one swift move. Then it occurred to Julia that she now had a bunch of smaller paper, and that paper got hot quick if applied to fire.

"Umm!" she cried out and thrust the paper to her mother.

"Wha' is it me bairn?"

"UMM!" and she threw the paper in the direction of the fire.

Demelza smiled at the energetic child, "Alrigh' alrigh', come on me Julia," she took Julia from Ross. With the paper scraps in hand and Julia in the other; the babe grinned as Demelza threw the paper into the inferno.

Ross could only shake his head at his small family; it was only at nighttime that he could see this. To experience this precious time with his family was something that he could only savor. There would never be enough time in the world for him to spend all the time he imagined with both Julia and Demelza, but he had the night to do so to his heart's content.

He watched as Julia yawned against Demelza, but her fists rubbed at her eyes as if she was determined to stay awake to watch the paper burn. "Look's like it is bed time for the Princess," Ross picked the babe from her mother and carried her up the stairs. Julia only pouted but wound her fingers into the fabric of his button down shirt.

She wiggled when he took off her soiled dress and got a night gown ready for her; after one terrible diaper change and a quick wash of his hands Julia was ready for bed. "Are you ready now?" he asked her as he stroked her hair. Julia was barely keeping her head up at this point, all that gentle rocking Ross had done as he washed his hands one at a time had taken its toll.

Her soft hair touched the small pillow delicately and was followed by her head and soon her body; Ross grinned triumphantly. Successful for once! Their mutual like of night made it nigh impossible for him to put her to sleep, but not this night. He had special plans for this night and deviousness raced through his blood. With a soft kiss to his daughter's forehead he tucked her into her little cradle and made his way downstairs.

"Got tha' lil' bairn ta bed alrigh'?"

"Of course, I am her father."

"Coulda fooled me."

Demelza managed to clean up the little mess of what used to be the bills for the Poldarks and what was left of the dinner that Jud and Prudy left in the kitchen. Her tendencies for cleanliness was appreciated by the entire household; well when the Paynters were not doing the chores of course.

"Ohhh, ya terrible man!" she exclaimed when he came up behind her and brought her close to his body. Ross lowered his lips next to her ear and lightly bit it in a tease. "Teaser!" but he didn't mind being called that at all.

"Since Julia is asleep upstairs, we may continue on down here. What do you think my love?" Ross asked even if he knew the answer already.

If there was one thing that Ross Poldark loved more than anything it was the night, since he could (and would) turn into a beast. Yes, he loved the night.

Especially if his wife, his love, his _life_ , was moaning underneath him as the moonlight shone in her vibrant red hair.

Ross Poldark wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Wishing you all well before the New Year!**

 **Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


End file.
